


We Are Not Alone (Fanmix)

by keatsinqueue (crediniaeth)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/keatsinqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art contribution for Star Trek Big Bang 2011 - "The Most Convenient Definitions" by igrockspock</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Not Alone (Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Most Convenient Definitions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275511) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



> OH. MY. GOD. I had such a fun time putting this together! My love of Star Trek and my love of 80s teen movies coming together in one awesome combination! This mix definitely has a theme and a definite flow - intro, characterization, struggle, and success. All told through the filter of the 80s... with a few modern bits thrown in for good measure.

  
[widescreen - large](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/001abqy5)  
  
  
[cover](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/001af6h5)  
  
  
[back](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/001ae0es)  


 

** We Are Not Alone: The Most Convenient Definitions **

01\. The Hall of the Mountain King - Grieg/Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross  
02\. Bad Reputation - Joan Jett & the Blackhearts  
03\. A Well Respected Man - The Kinks  
04\. Jaded - Aerosmith  
05\. Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper  
06\. What Is Hip? - Tower Of Power  
07\. When It Falls - Zero 7  
08\. Ordinary World - Duran Duran  
09\. Boys Don't Cry - The Cure  
10\. Renegade - Styx  
11.No Man's Woman - Sinead O'Connor  
12\. Daylight Robbery - Imogen Heap  
13\. Sea of Simulation - Daft Punk  
14\. What It Feels Like For A Girl - Madonna  
15\. Like Humans Do - David Byrne  
16\. The Boy With A Thorn In His Side - The Smiths  
17\. Popular - Nada Surf  
18\. Under Pressure - Queen & David Bowie  
19\. Hella Bar Talk - Michael Giacchino  
20\. Eye Of The Tiger - Survivor  
21\. Hip To Be Square - Huey Lewis & the News  
22\. Uptown Girl - Billy Joel  
23\. You Spin Me Right Round - Dead Or Alive  
24\. She Drives Me Crazy - Fine Young Cannibals  
25\. Heroes - David Bowie

Bonus Track: We Are Not Alone - Karla DeVito

 

[ALL FILES, .ZIP FILE, MEDIAFIRE LINK](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ekckamz355tetao/library.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://keatsinqueue.tumblr.com)   
>  [livejournal mix archive](http://zellersee.livejournal.com)   
>  [writing pseud on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth)


End file.
